Wild
by hope in the sky
Summary: Being young means making mistakes, being wild, and falling in love. All the things you do when you are young follow you for the rest of your life... even if you don't want them to. Disclaimer- I do not own Kickin It (tear) ON HIATUS


**A.N.**

**Hi fellow writers and readers of Fanfiction! Long time, no see. Sorry about not updating **_**Connected. **_**I have writers block on that…but I'm starting a new story now! This idea hit my like a rock and a storm of ideas came to my head. Here is a brief summary of the story;**

_**Nerdy Kim Crawford is fed up of her life. She has to study medicine 24/7, has no friends, and doesn't know her true self. On the other hand, Jack Brewer is a strong-headed, free- spirited college grad that is ready to now carry out his dream of traveling the world. What happens when Kim decides to go on a small trip and meets Jack and his two best friends: utterly confused Jerry and beautiful tomboy Grace?**_

**So there it is! This is going to be the beginning of a new story! So, without further ado, I present to you **_**Wild!**_

* * *

**©hope in the sky 2013**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"Why do shopping carts have to be so heavy?" As I try to push the filled shopping cart, I realize that I haven't studied in 5 minutes, so I quickly pull out my

book and place it neatly on the handle, reading an interesting chapter about how to deliver babies as I get into line. "You pervert!" I scramble to put my

book away, only to drop it on the floor and hit the person in front of me. He starts swearing in polish, I think, as I slowly back away. After I'm all situated, I turn

around, only to find a gorgeous women shouting at a teenage boy. "If you want to just stare at boobs all day, then why don't you stare at your mom's?! I

mean, she did breast feed you!" My eyebrows come up as I see him run away. I then recognize those headphones. "Please don't turn around, please don't

turn around…" I begged. Whatever I beg, though, the opposite happens. She turns around and faces me, about to yell until, she sees my face "Kim? Is that

you?" My throat feels dry, so I just nod. "Oh my god! I haven't seen you in like forever! Do you even remember me? Grace? Grace O 'Doherty?" Through her

speed talking, I am able to gain some saliva for me to speak. "Yes, I remember you. I recognize you by your headphones." I smile at her, but she smirks. "Well,

they are Beats… they tend to stay for a long time. They are my babies." She then stares at my book. "So nerdy Kim picked medicine. What an awesome choice."

I cringe at the nickname that people gave me, but I then realize that Grace called me that lovingly. "Yeah, what did you pick?" She stares, confused, and then

realizes. "Oh! I picked art because all I have to do is draw instead of saving people's lives." Once again startled, I hear a long beep. "That's my ride. Catch you

around some time nerd." I smile and wave as she leaves, but not before smacking that boy on the head. I laugh and notice that I have to get checked out. I

sigh and start loading the groceries.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Damn! This camera works awesome! The $800 was worth it! I zoom in on the dancer, capturing her every sexy move. I pause the camera and run down,

wanting to dance with her. As always every dancer I've met, she finds me attractive and we dance for a long time, until she tells me to be her boyfriend.

See, here's the deal. I will flirt with girls. I will dance with girls. I will make out with girls. But I won't date girls. Why? Because dating means starting to like

them and soon enough, falling in love with them. And I really don't want to go to a church as a groom yet. So I just kiss her on the cheek, and leave, taking my

camera with me. I call up Jerry, who is as drunk as ever, and we laugh and laugh at his stupidity. Soon enough, I pull up to my house and head inside, where I

am greeted by the bitch. Better known as step mom. My real mother died of cancer when I was 10, so I was heartbroken when my dad got remarried. I turn

down the melted slushy she always offers, because it is disgusting. Once I reach my room, I am shocked to find my dad sitting on my bed. "Why didn't you tell

me you were going on a trek to the Rocky Mountains?" "Because dad, I was only going to be gone for 8 days. It's not like I'm going to be gone forever." He

shakes his head and makes me sit. "Son, you will never understand how a father feels when he finds out his son and his friends are going away deep into the

forest and mountains." I lay my head in his lap. "Dad, you are going to have to get used to it. I'm going to go travel the world." He pats my head and tells me

to sit up "Which is why I bought you these." He then pulls out a North Face trek backpack and a North Face coat, hat and gloves. I take them happily and bid

him goodnight. As I lie down, I think about that letter that has bugged me for ages.

**Kim's POV**

I'm seriously fed up. Today, while I was making dinner, my parents scolded me that I should be studying, not cooking. So, they locked me in my room with my

bull-dog, Bunny but them promised to unlock me at midnight to get food. I throw my book on the ground and search up last minutes overnight tours to go to.

The first search comes up saying, 8-day Rocky Mountains Trek. Interested, I click on it and I read it from head to toe. Making up my decision, I pull up my bank

account and check how much I have. Luckily, I have enough. I scan my credit card on my computer (we are really wealthy and have a lot of the high-tech

technology) and praying this will be worth it, I hit pay, get up, and start packing my bags.

* * *

**That was long! Don't be scared to leave a review of F&F this story! Ciao!**

**~Maji**


End file.
